the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryker
Appearance Blinks dogs are presented primarily as wolf-like creatures with yellowish-brown fur, and Ryker is certainly no exception to that. His fur is the yellowish-brown color that is a defining trait of all blink dogs, and has a white colored underside that distinguishes him from others of his kind. He has no extra hair, but he tends to grow his fur out long from time to time. His eyes are a warm honey golden color, and he is almost never seen without a smile on his face. His body is rather stocky and built, making him look fairly Mastiff-like in some perspectives (Using the Blink Dog model as of D&D 3.5). Blink dogs have powerful senses, and are able to see well in areas of poor or no illumination due to their darkvision, and have their own language that is normally heard as typical dog noises like barking but can translate into complex messages. Blink dogs are named for their innate abilty to ''blink, ''a supernatural form of teleportation that the creatures are able to execute at will. As such, blink dogs can use this ability to escape a dangerous situation, surround an enemy, or travel from place to place. However, blink dogs cannot transport other creatures, as their blinking only affects themselves. Blink dogs are also capable of using the ''dimension door ''spell at will, allowing them to teleport to places a few hundred feet away. Once again, this only affects the blink dog and other creatures cannot be transported. Clothing-wise, Ryker is not the least bit choosy when it comes to outfits, though he often prefers lightweight clothing since blinking too much can really tire him out quickly, even more so if he's wearing heavy garments. It should be noted that Ryker is also far-sighted, in which he can make out faraway objects but cannot see them as clearly if they're up close. Therefore he wears bifocal glasses to help correct his vision, primarily for reading since his eyes can't make out words if they're right in front of his nose. Personality Blink dogs are generally Lawful Good creatures, and Ryker is once again no exception to that. He is generally a very nice guy overall, and is perceived as quite a gentleman as well. He'll gladly hold the door open for someone, will help others before helping himself, and treat most anyone and everyone he meets with kindness and respect. He's the kind of guy who will gladly cook up a nice dinner for you while you relax in a comfortable chair anytime, and the smile on his face is almost never absent. He does have his moments of grief, anger, and other emotions that the typical individual will experience in their lifetime, but it's usually not long before his trademark warm smile is back in its rightful place. Ryker is the sort of person who will help out anyone in need, he'll donate whatever money he can get for charity, give food and clothes to the homeless, and essentially doing everything he can to help out his friends, family, and community. He's never short of compliments to give, and he'll willingly sacrifice himself for the good of others. Ryker is also a very curious individual, eager to explore the world around him and familiarize himself with everything and everyone around him. Whenever he moves to a new place, the absolute first thing he'll do is take a walk around and take a look at everything in the general area. He loves learning new things, and he'll sometimes be seen with some kind of book in his hand. Ryker says that he'll generally read in his spare time, and has amassed a collection of books that he's gathered in his many adventures. He's a big mystery buff, loves anything that involves detective work and crime scene investigation, and he hopes to one day become a great crime scene detective like his primary idol, Sherlock Holmes, or to work with the police force as a forensics scientist. By natures, Ryker is not an aggressive individual. He's more likely to try to break up fights than get involved in them, and sees violence as primarily unnecessary unless in situations of dire need. He's primarily a pacifist, often taking whatever measures he can to avoid conflict from the get-go, but if he's ever backed into a corner with no other options, he will take a chance at a strike. Love & Romance Relationships